


A Spiritual Duty

by WotanAnubis



Series: Tales of Orc Lust [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animism, F/F, Female to Futanari Transformation, Futanari, Generic Fantasy, Masturbation, Orcs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Garna the orc wants help from the spirits so that she can give something back to her tribe.
Series: Tales of Orc Lust [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042674
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	A Spiritual Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've been in that weird mood where I wanted to write and couldn't bring myself to write. So I compromised with myself and wrote something simple and straightforward.

Garna made her way to the small, but lavishly decorated, hut where the spirits of her tribe dwelt.

Most outsiders didn't know much about the orc tribes. They saw orcs as a bunch of bellowing, barbaric brutes incapable of organizing themselves into anything more complicated than a raiding party. As far as the outside world was concerned, the dark forests and jagged mountains of the orcs were little more than a constant, violent battlefield that was no place for civilized folk.

Still... stories trickled out of the orc lands, if only through orcish mercenaries seeking gold in so-called civilization. Garna's tribe, the Green Spears, had especially become the subject of much speculation. Primarily in taverns late at night when the beer had been flowing for hours. The Green Spear tribe, it was said, was made up entirely of women. So how did they make sure they didn't die out? Well, they were orc women, so, obviously, a bunch went out to roam the countryside and throw themselves at the first man they saw and force him to impregnate the lot of them.

Depending on the attitude of the one telling the story, and how much beer he'd been drinking, that last bit might have been said in tones of quiet terror or barely disguised arousal.

There was actually some minor truth to the story. Sometimes, when a Green Spear woman wanted a baby, they came to some arrangement with a man from another orc tribe. Or, more often, a Green Spear who'd gone out into the human kingdoms to make some gold with mercenary work returned with a pouch full of gold and a belly growing with a half-orc baby.

But those were the exceptions. Green Spears who preferred the company of men over women didn't tend to stay Green Spears for very long and usually left to join one of the other tribes. More often, dedicated couples wanting a baby went out to Eleria's Lake. Most of the time, though, they petitioned the tribe's spirits.

Garna went into the spirit's hut and knelt on the floor. She hadn't been in here since she passed her rite of adulthood, but the place hadn't changed much. The walls were still mostly decorated with bones, feathers, and pelts. And in the centre of the small room, surrounded by candles, was the small, rune-carved wooden idol that was home to the tribe's spirits.

Garna shifted uneasily. She wasn't really sure what to do. She wasn't a shaman, she didn't know how to deal with spirits. She was a woman of steel and strength, not of chants and... and... and whatever else shamans did when they talked to the spirits.

A small, inexpertly made flower crown spun nervously round and round between Garna's green fingers. It struck Garna that if she kept fiddling with it she'd tear it apart. So, to make sure that didn't happen, she leaned forward and placed the flowers on the wooden idol. The flower crown slipped sideways, but that didn't really matter. It was the thought that mattered. Or so she'd been told.

"Hail, oh..." Garna began, and stopped. She felt ridiculous. She wasn't one for chants or pompous language. She wouldn't know the first thing about epic poetry.

"Alright, look," Garna tried again, "I've killed a lot of people in my time. Sometimes because they threatened the tribe, sometimes because I was paid to. I'm a warrior, it's what I do."

She paused, in case there was a response. There wasn't. The wooden idol remained still and dark.

"So, thing is, I've taken a lot of lives and now I'd like to give some back if that makes sense. If you help me- I mean... Help me and I swear I'll breed a dozen strong children for the tribe."

The candles around the idol blew out. For a moment, the spirit shrine was in utter darkness. Then a faint, green glow brought back a bit of light. Three of the runes carved into the idol had lit up, filling the shrine with their dull glow. Earth. Fertility. Moon.

Garna blinked in surprise. She'd never seen the idol lit up before. Not even during her rite of adulthood.

She didn't have time to wonder. The faint green glow swiftly intensified into a blaze of green light, so powerful that Garna had to shield her eyes. The green glare lasted for about four of five seconds, then dimmed abruptly. Garna lowered her arm and blinked the purple spots out of her red eyes. The wooden idol stood silent. The lit candles around it filled the spirit hut with their warm, soothing light.

Well, that seemed to be it. Probably the audience was over. Garna wasn't really sure what had just happened, but she had a feeling she'd-

Garna grunted, a low, guttural sound. Heat exploded through her body and she gasped as she felt the air in her lungs thicken with lust. She started clawing at her clothes, the plain leather suddenly unbearable against her skin. Garna's garments didn't stand a chance against her sudden, barbaric might. Even under normal circumstances, Garna was more than strong enough to tear the clothes off her own body should she feel like it.

The leather came apart under Garna's powerful hands like wet paper. Garna tore her clothes apart in a wild frenzy, flinging the scraps every which way, revealing her powerful body. Every orc was muscular, but Garna had spent her life swinging heavy axes and wearing heavier armour. Her amazonian body was thick with muscles that were large and powerful even by orc standards. Sweat gleamed on her green skin. It had nothing to do with her frenzied effort to tear off her own clothes, because that was no effort at all. Nor had it anything to do with the mild warmth spread by the candles. She was sweating with the fire that raged within her.

Within moments Garna was naked, panting and grunting like a wild beast. She trembled slightly with the lust raging through her mighty body. Normally, when she felt like this, her hand would already be between her legs. Or she might go find Kurniz, Fatima, or Crath on the basis that at least one of them would surely be willing to help her out.

There was something different this time. Well, obviously. She'd never been _this_ horny before. But more than that, her pussy felt... odd. Or, well, not odd. Different. As though the heated, lustful flesh down there was shifting. Changing. As though...

Ah, right, of course. Garna had half expected the spirits to make her hyper-fertile, so that Turli or perhaps Lurzob needed only to impregnate her once or twice for her to birth a dozen babies. Instead...

Garna gasped with delight, but not surprise, when a huge green cock lunged out from her hairy crotch and rose into the air, flinging pale gobs of slime every which way. Seconds later, she felt a pair of heavy, cum-filled balls drop between her thighs.

Part of her felt that she ought to be horrified at what had just happened. Just like that, her pussy was gone, replaced by a dick and balls. And not just any dick, but a truly giant one. Her green shaft was huge enough that Garna could easily wrap both hands around it. She did so, enjoying the heat of her new flesh against her palms, and the small shiver of pleasure that ran through her body.

A wicked smile crept across the orc's crude face. She was going to have **fun** with this.

But before she could go out into the world and have fun with her new dick, there was something else that needed to be done. Garna got to her feet. Her muscular body loomed over the wooden idol that suddenly looked so small and insignificant.

Smiling, her red eyes shining with dark lust, Garna wrapped a hand around her aching shaft and aimed it at the home of her tribe's spirits. She began stroking herself up and down, grunting as she felt pleasure running through her body. It wasn't much pleasure... yet. Not when compared to, say, the joy Fatima could give her now-gone clit with her wicked little human tongue. But pleasure all the same, growing and building as Garna caressed her mighty dick.

Visions swam in front of Garna's mind's eye. Sent by the spirits? Or conjured up by her own lustful body? It didn't matter much. Rather than her own hand, Garna imagined she practically already feel wet pussies riding her dick, their inner walls squeezed around her shaft, working her body so that she might release her seed into their fertile wombs. Her tribe-sisters first, of course. All those she loved, all those she was pretty OK with, and even those she disliked but put up with because they were, after all, her tribe. She'd fuck them all until every single woman in her tribe apart from herself, Turli, and Lurzob, were huge and swollen with her babies.

Oh, but why stop with her own tribe? Why not go from tribe to tribe, fuck every woman she found, leave a trail of pregnant orcs in her wake? And beyond. Humans. Elves. Women demon-tainted and angel-touched. She'd knock them all up. When she was done, the whole world would be pregnant, from the mightiest dragon empress to the lowest dwarf labourer.

Garna grunted. A pleasant enough little fantasy, but still a long way off. At the moment, she was still alone in the spirit hut, one hand wrapped around her shaft, the other caressing her new testicles with her fingertips. Pleasure rose in her amazonian body, but not fast enough, not strong enough. Her new cock had been given to her so she could breed, not masturbate. Her seed was meant for wombs.

She persevered anyway. This was _important_. Not as important as impregnating her tribe-sisters until they'd birthed a dozen children, but important all the same. It **had** to be done.

Garna wrapped both hands around her shaft and jerked herself off with all the might her gleaming, muscle-bound arms could muster. Raw pleasure flared up inside of her and she felt her cock twitch in her hands. She was close, she was sure. Precum oozed from her dark green tip, trickled down her massive womanhood and got squeezed between her fingers.

Garna hissed between clenched teeth, willing her aching, lustful body to take that final plunge into orgasm. She closed her eyes and groaned.

An orc walked towards her across the moonlit soil. The figure was lithe, for an orc, the muscles a subtle suggestion rather than a definite presence. She was also a woman. Obviously so. Her breasts were massive, white milk trickling from puffy, dark green nipples onto a hugely round, pregnant belly. And yet she walked with a lithe grace. Garna had never seen the woman before in her life, but she knew her, somehow. If she had a moment to think she'd be certain to recall her name. Probably.

The pregnant orc knelt in front in Garna, one arm cradling her gravid belly. She leaned forward and quietly kissed Garna's cock.

Garna roared as she finally came, her throbbing dick spewing ropes of cum across the wooden idol. She opened her eyes, making sure she kept her climaxing cock aimed at the idol so that she could paint its wooden surface with her seed. This orgasm wasn't really for her, after all. It'd be bad manners for her offering of cum to just land on the dusty floor.

Garna kept stroking herself even as her powerful body trembled with the sudden force of her orgasm. Her balls felt like they spasmed in time with her shaft, pumping as much of her cum through her cock and out the tip as they could manage with each orgasmic shudder. Garna's semen splattered all over the idol until it was glazed almost entirely by her seed. Garna pushed her cock against those few bits of smooth wood that had somehow escaped the shower of her seed and stroked out a few last bits of cum to cover them.

Garna staggered away from the semen-soaked wooden idol that housed the spirits of her tribe and watched it. Within seconds, the cum slowly oozing down its surface sank into the wood and vanished. Even those stray globs of her seed that had missed the idol were sucked towards it and absorbed into the wood.

Garna nodded, satisfied and grateful.

She was still horny. Her new cock was still hard. Her balls were heavy with cum. And she knew she would stay horny until she'd held up her end of the deal. A dozen strong children for the tribe. That's what she'd promised the spirits, and that's what they would get.

Without really thinking about it, Garna touched her aching shaft with her fingertips and slowly caressed her massive member up and down. She couldn't wait to sink the whole of that titanic length into a fertile pussy.

Garna smiled with dark glee.

Oh yes.

She was going to _enjoy_ this duty.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this does look like a setup for a bunch of futa orc breeding porn to follow. But my motivation is notoriously fickle, so who knows what'll actually happen?


End file.
